Angel's Tears
by Gemini Raven
Summary: Legolas and Arielle go on the adventure of a lifetime, where they face dangers that threaten not only their lives but also their hearts.
1. Unlikely Friends

*Disclaimer: A part of the LOTR soundtrack may be put in for emotional effect. Legolas Greenleaf, other characters of JRR Tolkien and the idea of Middle Earth don't belong to me but the other characters and ideas do.  
  
Legolas was in the forest, a little ways out on the outskirts of Mirkwood. He was deep in concentration, focusing on the target before him a hundred meters away. He swiftly pulled back the bow and let arrows, one after another, whiz straight to the center. When Legolas took the last of his arrows from the target, his ears picked up the sound of a scream. His eyes narrowed and he began to run towards the sound, fearing for the possibilities of the person in the hands of orcs.  
  
Meanwhile, Arielle was content in walking along the forest path. She gracefully made her way out of the safety bounds of Mirkwood, intent on finding Legolas. Her dark raven hair shone brightly with a tint of blue as the sun shone down on her elegant figure. Her slippers barely made a sound as she went across moss and grass. Her gown rustled on the ground. It was lightweight and satin like, tinted with a light purple that emphasized her sparkling amethyst eyes, framed by thick curly lashes and a heart shaped face with cherry lips uncommon of most of the elf race.  
  
Arielle Tharayeile had lived in Mirkwood all her life. She was the daughter of a courageous noble who fought alongside king Tharanduil, king of Mirkwood in the times of darkness and peril. Her mother had died when Arielle was young. She knew little about her mother; only that her mother was not fully elf but some other race that her father would not say. Her classmates would tease her sometimes of parts of her that is not elven. She tired to ask her father but his eyes would mist and he would turn away from her as she felt a wall cast up between them.  
  
Tharanduil's son Legolas, who's mother also died when he was young, was her best friend ever since they met that fateful day in the prince's private garden. Arielle had climbed the walls to get her ball back, which she accidentally threw over. Legolas was practicing his bow and arrow when he got hit by a ball and fell ungracefully on his bottom. When he opened his eyes, a little girl was standing over him, with her dress torn and dirty from playing, demanding that he give her back her ball. He had held onto it when it hit his head. Legolas wouldn't give it back until she apologized. Instead she became furious and managed to give him another black eye as she grabbed the ball away and walked away from him with a huff. Legolas was surprised that anyone could do that to him, a prince of Mirkwood. As a result, he had curiously followed her and they had been close friends ever since.  
  
Arielle smirked when she remembered the day she met Legolas. Silly Legolas she mused. You cannot hide from me. You may be the best archer but I'm the best hunter around and I can easily find you. She continued to walk, content with her peaceful surroundings. She stopped every now and then to pick flowers and weave them into her long tresses.  
  
She was humming an elven tune when she heard a snap of a twig behind her. Arielle could hear some rustling of leaves as something walked determinedly behind her, gasping every now and then. She held her breath as she quickly climbed up a tree, ignoring the branches tearing on her dress. Arielle squatted motionless, straining for more sounds. All she could see were the leaves of the tree, a vibrant collection of different hues of green. Out of nowhere, the leaves parted and before her, she came face to face with a creature. Arielle screamed in surprise.  
  
She quickly realized that it was only her pet kwikwi Tuppy, a small, brown, stocky animal with a wrinkly head too big for its body (picture a bulldog). Tuppy's tongue was hanging out of his mouth as short four legs dangled excitedly in the air while his fairy wings worked furiously to keep him floating. Her father had found him on one of his hunting expeditions. Tuppy had only been a small creature, alone and nearly starved. Arielle had nursed him until he was fit to return to the woods, but he became so close to the small family, especially Arielle, that Tuppy became a permanent member of the household. 


	2. Desire for Adventure

He bobbed towards her as Arielle laughed in delight when she caught him in her arms and jumped down to the ground. She lovingly hugged him and pointed a finger at him in an attempt to look stern.  
  
"You should not be frightening people like that Tuppy!" she said as Tuppy's wings folded back and disappeared. The small animal made a small whine as he covered his head with his front paws. Arielle hugged him again and smiled.  
  
"It is alright little one. I am not unhappy with you. It is just that I thought it was an orc." Arielle smirked. "And it turns out to be you. Good hunter I am indeed." She ruefully said. Tuppy looked up in happiness as he licked her face with his tongue. Arielle laughed as she tried to get away from his kisses.  
  
Legolas finally came to the spot he heard the scream from and instead of the smell of orcs he was expecting, he could smell wildflowers, faint perfume and the unmistakable smell of drool and a damp kwikwi. He sighed in relief as his tense body relaxed and he put his bow back on his back. He walked into the clearing and rolled his eyes at the sight of a young woman on the ground giggling helplessly as she was being smothered by an adorable kwikwi.  
  
Legolas whistled towards the creature. Tuppy looked up and recognized the prince. He unfurled his wings and floated happily towards Legolas in surprising speed, since the little creature was too chubby to move around too fast. Legolas caught Tuppy and became victim to the kwikwi's endless supply of kisses and drool. The prince heartily laughed.  
  
Arielle wiped her face and got off the ground and watched Tuppy do the same thing to a man with a dark green outfit and long blond hair. She laughed hard at Legolas, holding her stomach as she tried to stop laughing. Her musical voice filled the forest as she got a hold of herself and skipped towards the fallen prince. Tuppy floated away to a nearby tree, trying to catch up with butterflies as Legolas looked up to a familiar face. Arielle was smiling in amusement as she lent a hand towards him. Instead, he pulled her down and she squealed in surprise.  
  
Both of them were lying on their backs, their hands serving as pillows for their heads as they gazed at the wide blue sky. Legolas was busy cleaning the drool off his face when Arielle sighed. "This is the best spot ever for looking at the sky." She declared.  
  
Legolas only smirked at her. "You mention that about every spot you lie down on."  
  
Arielle turned her head towards him and stuck out her tongue. "At least I look up once in a while to appreciate the limitless space above us. All you do is stare at a target and shoot it over and over from dawn to dusk."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "I appreciate nature as much as any other elf, but archery is a skill that needs continuous practice. Anyways, why are you out here Elle?" He asked, giving her the nickname she hated most for it meant 'beautiful' in the language of humans. Arielle had never cared about her looks. She reasoned that there were better things to do than spend endless hours in front of the mirror like all the other noble ladies do.  
  
Arielle got up and kicked him in the leg. Legolas gave out a yelp.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed his leg. Arielle had her hands on her hips and stared at him in annoyance.  
  
"That was for calling that name and especially for leaving me in the palace to be bored to tears with courtiers demanding my hand in marriage." She shuddered as she took the flowers from her hair and walked towards Tuppy, who was busily rolling in a pile of leaves.  
  
Legolas got up and grimaced. She sure kicks hard for a girl he thought as he hobbled still gracefully toward Arielle. But then again she is no ordinary girl he thought, fully aware that she was one of the best fighters in Mirkwood.  
  
"I'm sorry Arielle, I just needed some time to myself to practice. You are not the only one who cannot stand the countless hours of people thrown at your feet and the pressure to marry and provide a queen and heir to Mirkwood." He sighed in frustration as he picked at the stray leaves in his hair.  
  
Arielle looked at him in pity. "My poor Legolas." She murmured as she walked behind his lithe figure and hugged him. Legolas turned around with a glum look on his face and hugged her back. Because he was a few inches taller, he rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. "I wish we can just go away and be released from our responsibilities."  
  
Arielle pulled away and excitedly slapped him on the back. "Let us go on an adventure then!" she cried.  
  
Legolas looked at her as if she had fallen off a horse too many times. "That is not possible! We both have our duties to the kingdom. We are expected to act mature and responsible and we are definitely not allowed an excursion out of the kingdom. Both of our fathers would be very disappointed in us."  
  
Arielle indignantly looked at him. "Are you just going to continue living your life in the shelter of Mirkwood, never to have the experience of the rest of Middle Earth? Are you willing to remain unaware of everything outside of the kingdom? What kind of King would you make if you are ignorant of the different areas, people and even techniques of how to run a kingdom?" Legolas stood speechless at her emotional speech. Arielle gave out a cry of frustration as she turned around and headed back towards Mirkwood, with Tuppy following behind her.  
  
Legolas shook his dazed head and ran to catch up to her. She may be shorter than the prince, but her long legs crossed great distances as she angrily treaded across the forest floor. Legolas walked at a brisk pace beside her. He looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Please do not be angered with me. I desire an adventure as much as you do but you already know that it is not possible for us to leave Mirkwood, especially when Mirkwood needs us to protect its borders from orcs and other harmful creatures of darkness. Maybe we can ask my father to go out on some sort of peace mission among the other elves." He suggested in attempts to console her aggravated mind.  
  
Arielle stopped walking and looked up at him. She broke into a grin and hugged him. "That sounds like a good idea Legs. We should ask him later today at the party."  
  
King Tharanduil was going to be holding a party tonight for the arrival of guests from Lothorien. Arielle pulled back and smiled mischievously. She punched Legolas lightly in the arm and laughingly ran ahead of him. Tuppy flew after her in delight. "Race you to the stables." She cried.  
  
Legolas watched her retreating figure in shock that she would call him 'Legs'. She had always teased him that his long legs could rival even the women of the court. He had exacted his revenge by throwing her into the lake. Legolas laughed as he started to run after Arielle, remembering that she had come up to the surface, sputtering water and had pulled him in.  
  
Arielle had a good head start so she naturally made it to the stables, with Tuppy close behind. A few moments later, Legolas came through the stable doors with barely a sweat on his face. Enjoying the shade in the stable, he closed his eyes in content. His eyes flew open as he heard a neigh. He was face to face with a horse the color of the night and as dark as the rider's hair. Arielle was seated on her favorite horse, grinning cheekily down on him as she whispered to Rehamin, elvish for 'Raven Wing'. Suddenly the great horse snorted at the prince.  
  
"I am going to get you for that," exclaimed Legolas as he ran towards Lumarahin, elvish for 'Bright One', who's golden coat was as light as the prince's own complexion and a worthy match against Rehamin.  
  
Many times were spent in racing between the two to prove who had the faster horse. Both horses were deeply connected to their rider and always remained faithful and devoted to them. Arielle gave out a joyful yell as she cantered out of the stable and sped across the great wide-open space. Legolas was closely behind her, determined this time to beat her. Poor Tuppy stayed behind and watched the two try to outride the other instead.  
  
Arielle could feel the steady beat of Rehamin's hoofs against the ground and the caressing wind across her face. She lifted her hands to the sky and drank in the sunlight.  
  
Legolas continued to run ahead of her and watched amusedly at her movements. She is truly a goddess of nature he thought as he almost caught up to her. Suddenly Legolas heard a shout from a distance and Lumarahin stopped as the prince watched the figure run towards him. Arielle noticed that Legolas stopped riding with her and turned back. Rehamin stood beside Legolas and his horse as she also waited for the figure to arrive.  
  
Breathless, the elf took a moment to steady himself and then bowed towards Legolas and then to Arielle. Legolas nodded and motioned for the elf to speak.  
  
"Your highness, the king requests for your company. He desires your presence in his office as soon as possible."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Very well then. Tell him that I will clean up first and then I will meet him."  
  
The elf bowed again and ran to send the message. Legolas turned towards Arielle. "I guess I will see you later Elle." He said apologetically.  
  
Arielle nodded, ignoring his endearment for her. "Just as long as you remember to come by the house later Legs." She replied as they both made their way back to the stables. Once their horses were cleaned and comfortable in their stables, they went their separate ways. 


	3. Unexpected Blessings

Legolas walked up to his room and changed into a clean garment. He made sure there weren't any leaves left in his hair, his mouth turned in amusement at the amount of leaves that managed to entangle itself into his hair. His thoughts strayed towards the image of Arielle with even more leaves in her hair. He smirked as he prepared himself to meet his father. He walked down the hall and faced the great door that leads to his father's office. I wonder what he wants thought Legolas as he was ushered into the spacious room.  
  
His father was staring at the scenery from the balcony and at the sound of his arrival, turned to face his son. King Tharanduil may be several centuries old but he still had the same courage, strength and handsome face he possessed when he was his son's age. His face which usually show discreet lines of wisdom, now revealed worry and strain from all of the Kingly pressures he has endured.  
  
"My son," beckoned Tharanduil. "There is something I must discuss with you. You are aware that there is a party tonight for a few guests arriving later this evening." Legolas nodded as the King continued. "The party is also held in hopes that you may finally choose a proper queen."  
  
With that, Legolas walked toward the balcony and stared at the elves down below, busy with the preparations for the party. "Father, you know that I cannot marry any of the women in Mirkwood. They are nothing but elves with shallow needs and emotions." Except Arielle of course Legolas silently apologized to his friend.  
  
Tharanduil sighed. "But Legolas, Mirkwood needs a king with a queen when I pass the throne to you on your coming of age this year."  
  
Legolas frustratingly banged a fist on the balcony ledge. "But Mirkwood deserves a queen with strength, wisdom and capability and there is no maiden here who have those qualifications." Argued the prince. He looked at his father imploringly. "Father, you married mother because she had all those qualities right?"  
  
Tharanduil nodded, smiling fondly at the memory of his dear wife. "And father," continued Legolas. "You married not only because she is qualified to be a queen but because you loved her and found the second half of your soul."  
  
Tharanduil looked out at the kingdom a moment to contemplate his son's words. He came to a decision as he clapped a hand on his son's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "My son, I loved your mother with all my heart and spirit. I knew ever since I saw her that she and I were fated to be together and happily joined forever as husband and wife. I know it is hard for you to choose a rightful queen and that you also seek the one that completes you. I have decided that if should you not find your queen tonight, I will grant you the choice to leave Mirkwood to find the one for you." Legolas could hardly contain his surprise.  
  
"But," added the King, knowing that his son would choose to find his bride outside Mirkwood. "If you choose to leave Mirkwood to find your queen, you have within a month until your coming of age when I pass the throne to you. Use that time wisely to search for your queen. Once you find her, you must return and immediately announce your engagement to ensure the survival of the throne." Legolas nodded with certainty. I cannot wait to tell Arielle mused Legolas. She can come with me to find my queen and at the same time he planned I shall help find her a husband of her own to finally rid her of those silly courtiers devised the prince. He quickly thanked his father and hugged him. The king was taken back at his son's actions but hugged him nonetheless.  
  
Tharanduil smiled as Legolas strode toward the door. "Oh and bring Arielle with you, for she is an excellent hunter and would make a good companion for you and can protect you. Remember to be on time for the party this time my son," he reminded as the prince flashed him a smile and ran off excitedly to find Arielle. 


	4. Heart to Heart Words

Arielle walked slowly towards her house. I wonder if Legs is in trouble she thought as Tuppy hovered beside her. That elf is always in trouble she wickedly thought as she ran the rest of the way home. She went through the front door of the modest house and searched for her father. Although her father Thorandil, was a wealthy noble, with enough money to live in a mansion, he decided that a two floor house with two bedrooms, a dining room and a kitchen was adequate to raise his only child.  
  
"Father!" shouted Arielle. "I am home!" she went up the stairs and looked into her father's room. Observing that nobody was there, she went downstairs and searched the kitchen and dining room. Arielle began to worry as she passed through the back door. The one thing that Thorandil did spend quite a sum of money for was the elegant garden in the back of the house. Arielle's mother had loved gardens and had convinced her husband to help her build one. With time and love, a beautiful garden was made. There were walls with ivy draped across. There were many different flowers in every corner of the garden. There was a path along the flowers that led up to a fountain with a figure of her mother, Liawen Tharayeile, smiling down at her as she held a lily, her favorite flower, close to her heart. Her father had the fountain made a few months after she had died.  
  
Now Arielle found her father gazing at the figure. He was sitting on a stone bench, beautifully carved by her father himself. He had silent tears running down his face as he gazed at her slender figure, with her long hair flowing down her simple but elegant gown. Her slender hands gently held the lily as her oval face gently smiled.  
  
Arielle is the exact image of her mother. She had inherited from her mother her beauty and grace but also her compassion, her love of nature, her loyalty and her courage. From her father, she had inherited his skill in hunting and fighting, his wit, his honesty and his fiery attitude when he is provoked. From both her parents, she grew up with strong values and her integrity continued to blossom.  
  
Arielle slowly approached her father and sat down beside him. She gently embraced him as he turned towards her and smiled. "I miss her so much. I wish she was here now to see the young, intelligent woman that is now before me."  
  
Arielle laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh father," she quietly said, "you know that mother is always with us. She never really died as long as we do not forget her." Arielle looked up at him and kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "I love you father so much. Please do not be sad that mother has gone. Be happy instead that she is content now that she is where she belongs. There is no reason to be sad because she will be waiting for us on the other side."  
  
Thorandil hugged his daughter and wiped his tears. "You are very wise my daughter for someone so young. I am very proud of you. Thank you for comforting an old man."  
  
Arielle smiled at him. "You are not that old father" she replied. "Also, I am only wise because my very wise father has raised this little girl well."  
  
Thorandil chuckled. "Alright Arielle, you should go inside now and get something to eat before you inflate my ego further."  
  
Arielle fondly kissed him on the cheek and hugged him once more. "On one condition." Thorandil raised his eyebrows. "As long as you focus on more optimistic things and that you stop introducing me to those silly men that insist that they are the one for me."  
  
Thorandil chuckled again. "It is necessary that you find someone to be your lifelong partner so that you can finally settle down and behave like a true noble lady should."  
  
Arielle rolled her eyes. "I am never going to let someone take away my freedom and make me a domestic slave for their convenience. I will never marry so that I can always train and take care of you and spend time with Legolas forever."  
  
Thorandil shook his head worriedly at his daughter. "Arielle, you know that you cannot possibly remain like this. Legolas will eventually be king and he will have a queen and take care of a kingdom. You and the prince will not be able to find the time to spend together anymore when you will also marry and be settled nicely with a young elf who will take care of you and provide for you when I am no longer here."  
  
Arielle's eyes began to water. "You must not say that father" she cried "I would not be able to handle it if you left me. I will have no one if you leave me." Arielle ran back to her father and cried in his lap.  
  
"Oh Arielle, you have a lot of people who care for you. Legolas cares for you, the king loves you so much that you are practically his daughter; your fellow huntsmen respect you and are loyal to you. I would never intentionally leave you my daughter. It is just that I fear for your future. I fear that it is not secure enough and that the only way to make it secure is to have you married. Your mother, she could sometimes see into the future and make out images that may or may not happen. She." Thorandil paused. Arielle looked up and waited to hear more about her mother. "She saw you lying on the ground and you were wounded in many places. She feared for you and begged me to always keep you safe and protect you from harm."  
  
Arielle laid her head back down on his lap as she thought about her mother. I wonder how mother can stand to have such horrible premonitions. Thorandil absently pushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"You always knew that you are not fully elven and that your mother was never a full elf."  
  
Arielle looked up expectantly. "What was mother? Was she part wizard and elven?"  
  
Thorandil shook his head. "No, she was half elven but the other half of a breed she never voiced that was long extinguished. When your mother and I met a long time ago, she told me that she had come from across the sea. She said that she lived in a beautiful city within a forest like Mirkwood. She did not mention the name for she was in fear of an unknown darkness. She was a princess in that city. She said that one-day darkness befell and shadows came and obliterated the beautiful city and its people. Your mother had been your age when her parents had hurriedly put her on a boat, too small to carry all of them but big enough only for her. Her parents had given her a drink. She remembered that her parents waved goodbye to her and headed back to face the shadows. She cried until the drink took over her. She woke up a few hours later when the boat bumped against the shore near Mirkwood. She walked around and eventually I met her when I was on duty to help with the orc raids. She had told me then that no one must know of her identity or of anyone with her blood for she believes that the same dark force that had destroyed her world still knows that her race is still alive and the dark force is still seeking."  
  
Arielle shivered. Now that she knew the other half of her heritage better, she was confused. "Am I going to have premonitions like mother did?" she looked up perplexed.  
  
"I do not know if her blood is strong enough in you to give you premonitions." Thorandil sighed. "That is enough storytelling for one day. Now go inside and get something to eat and clean up also." He added after eyeing her torn gown, dirty face and tangled hair. "You are nearly 2800 years old Arielle. It is time that you start acting like your age and act like a lady for once."  
  
Arielle pouted. "Why should I when you have taught me that inner beauty is what counts."  
  
Thorandil looked at her exasperatedly. "At least make an effort to look presentable for the party tonight. You do not want to be denied access to the party tonight do you?"  
  
Arielle gave in, her father knowing that her one weakness is a love for the music at parties. "Fine father, I will clean up and make us up something to eat." Thorandil smiled fondly as she walked inside the house. He stayed a moment to take one last look at the figure and then he placed his hand over his heart and followed his daughter inside. 


	5. Adventure Full Speed Ahead!

Legolas frantically knocked on the door. Arielle opened up in surprise at his eager face.  
  
"You cannot believe what my father has told me!" he cried as he picked her up, holding her around the waist, and twirled her around in circles.  
  
Arielle simply laughed at his silly antics. "Put me down Legs!" Legolas obliged and stood back excitedly. Arielle tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, out with it. Tell me what uncle said." The king was a very close friend with the family that he was simply known as 'uncle' to Arielle.  
  
Legolas looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "My father gave me the choice to leave Mirkwood to go find a queen if I do not find someone at the party. Can you believe it Elle!" he exclaimed as he took her by the hands.  
  
Arielle smiled happily at him, but felt a pain that he would leave her. Legolas noticed her sad look. "Do not worry Elle, you can come with me and we can go for an adventure that you always wanted. So how about it?"  
  
Arielle looked up at him in shock. "You mean that I may come too if I wish?" Legolas nodded. Arielle hugged him as she laughed. "I cannot wait to tell father!" Suddenly the couple felt another presence behind them. Legolas pulled his hands away and respectfully bowed towards Arielle's father. Thorandil nodded and smiled at the two of them.  
  
Arielle anxiously looked at him. "Did you hear father? Legolas is going to leave Mirkwood and he has asked me to come with him. Do I have your blessing father?" Thorandil observed her hopeful face and thought about his wife's premonition. He hesitated but immediately knew that no matter how much he tried to keep her safe, fate has singled her out and the gods will touch her life yet. He knew that she was born to fulfill something significant and it was not his place to deny his daughter her path, no matter how dangerous it could be. Thorandil heavily sighed and nodded as Arielle crossed the room and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you father," she murmured "I will protect the prince and I will take care of myself. You need not worry for my welfare or Legolas. If we should ever be in trouble, Tuppy will be there to protect us." She playfully added. Thorandil chuckled at the idea of the chubby kwikwi protecting his mistress, but he knew that the small kwikwi could be surprisingly fierce and courageous when need be. Arielle pulled away as she faced Legolas. "Would you like to stay for something to eat Legolas?" she politely asked.  
  
The prince declined, wary of her cooking abilities. "I am saving my appetite for the party tonight," he replied.  
  
Arielle stuck her tongue out at him. "I am getting better at cooking you know."  
  
Thorandil laughed. "She is right. She does not burn the food anymore, except they are raw instead."  
  
Both men laughed as Arielle stamped her foot at them. "My time is better spent hunting and perfecting my fighting techniques." She argued. The prince and her father only looked at her in amusement. Arielle grumbled as Legolas left with a chuckle, but not before promising to meet her at the party. 


	6. Evening Festivities

After Arielle and her father ate a simple dinner, Thorandil cleaned up and Arielle went upstairs to her room. She opened the door to her room and plopped on her bed, still unmade from the morning. Looking at the ceiling, Arielle thought about what her friend had told her. I cannot believe that I will be leaving Mirkwood for the first time. I wonder how long Legolas plans to travel wondered Arielle.  
  
She stood up from the bed and walked across to her closet. She stared at her clothing. Three quarters of the closet was filled with tunics and leggings, the clothes that most of the male elves wore for training practice. The remaining space was filled with beautiful gowns of different colours. Arielle's closet would have been filled with tunics except for the fact that she loved the parties held in Mirkwood. She felt that the best thing to do at a party was listen to the music. She loved to just sit contentedly humming to the music. I wish I had the talent to play music. How can Legolas find the time between training and playing the flute? thought Arielle as she pulled out a light blue gown. Humming a tune her mother used to sing to her, she walked into the bathroom to clean up.  
  
Arielle looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her dark hair, wavy and thick down her back. She saw her almond shaped eyes, tinted with dark amethyst color. She pursed her lips and saw how it cherry it was and heart shaped. She looked at her figure and noted how it was fuller in shape than most elven women. Her pointed ears and high cheekbones and delicate bone structure were the only signs of her elvish ancestry. She sighed as she drew water for her bath. Why do I have to be so different? She asked herself. Why cannot I be a normal elf like everyone else?  
  
Arielle left her questions in the air as she got into the bathtub and scrubbed her muddy skin clean until it glistened a healthy rosy color. She tried her best to straighten her hair to be more like the other elven women, all with straight blond hair, but to no avail. Her hair hung loosely near her hips, rebelliously wavy and full of volume. She gave an aggravated sigh as she gave up and donned on her gown. The silky material clung to her perfectly and discreetly in the right spots. She put on her sapphire circlet and looked into the mirror once more. At least I am clean she thought. With that, she went downstairs. Arielle told Tuppy to stay at home so that he can avoid trouble as she bent down and hugged him. Tuppy happily watched Arielle leave the house as her father took her by the arm and walked together towards the palace.  
  
Legolas was talking politely with the guests that came from Mirkwood. They were elves that have traveled all the way from the Lorien. Among them was Galadriel, the lady of the woods.  
  
"Legolas we finally meet" the Lady quietly said as Legolas bowed respectfully toward her.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you Lady Galadriel" replied Legolas as he looked at her beautiful, shining figure. She looked at him, her eyes coming into contact with his. Legolas felt like she was probing his mind and soul.  
  
Prince Legolas, whispered Galadriel in his mind. Great peril lies in both your path and the lady's, but do not be disheartened for her heart and yours will lead you through. It was only a passing moment but Legolas looked at her stunned as she smiled at him and turned towards her husband Celeborn.  
  
I wonder what that meant. Thought the prince as he walked away to find Arielle.  
  
Arielle disengaged herself from her father as soon as she was within sight of the palace entrance. She waved to her father and he told her to have fun as she ran off to find the prince. Everyone was clothed in fancy ball gowns and suits from every range of colour. Arielle saw many of the men who always attempt to court her and walked even faster to find Legolas, hoping the courtiers did not spot her.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the shoulders from behind. In surprise, Arielle instinctively punched the figure from behind.  
  
"Almost got me there." Legolas chuckled as he held her arm inches away from his face.  
  
Arielle took her arm back and looked at him in annoyance. ou caught me off guard, so naturally I would try to attack the person." She argued as Legolas ushered her towards the dance floor.  
  
He stopped pushing her and took a step back and playfully bowed. ow that you have finally arrived, would you allow me the honour of dancing with you milady?" he asked as he looked at her.  
  
Arielle nodded, emphasizing a lady like air as she took his outreached hand. ay milord, it is a privilege to dance with an elf such as you, prince of Mirkwood." Arielle grinned as she got rid of her ladylike air. et us dance the night away." She cried as they reached the middle of the dance floor. The music was beautiful as Legolas gracefully twirled her in his arms. "You make the noblewomen jealous by favouring a mere elf woman like me your highness." Arielle kidded.  
  
Legolas tilted her back. "Nonsense milady. They must know by now that only you are the keeper of my heart." Arielle rolled her eyes as she began to hum to the song being played. Suddenly Arielle heard a feminine voice.  
  
"Excuse me your highness, but you have not even danced with me yet this whole night." She purred as she eyed Legolas like a cat that would devour a mouse.  
  
Legolas struggled to hide his amusement. "I am sorry dear lady but this noblewoman and I are in the middle of a dance." To emphasize his point, he pulled Arielle close to him.  
  
Arielle yelped as she put her hands on his chest to keep from falling. Drat that prince she furiously thought. I almost fell. It would serve him right if he ended up marrying Mariena she concluded as the tall, blond elf woman pulled him away from Arielle and started to dance with him as a slow song started to play. Much to the prince's silent pleading for her to help him escape the arms of the beautiful, but brainless elf, Arielle merely grinned at him mischievously as she backed away and headed towards the balcony. Before she turned around, Legolas mouthed that he would get her back. She stuck out her tongue and went the other way.  
  
Outside in the cool night, Arielle observed the twinkling stars above her. She leaned on the railing as she daydreamed about the future. I wonder if I will ever meet others of my kind she thought glumly. There has to be survivors from my mother's kingdom. I cannot be the only one left of my mother's kindred. She reasoned. Her face was blocked by thick, dark hair. All the couples out in the balcony did not notice her sadness as she silently sighed. Suddenly a shadow crept up to her. Arielle was too occupied with her melancholy thoughts to sense that the figure steadily crept closer and put their hands on her eyes. Arielle stiffened as she got ready to overthrow the person behind her. Before she could make her move, the figure turned her around and she came face to face with a grinning nobleman.  
  
Oh no she groaned. He found me. The figure was Lord Galadorn, the most persistant suitor of Arielle's hand for marriage. Galadorn's handsome, chiseled face smiled widely at her. His blond hair was ruffled by the wind as he stepped closer and held her hands with his. "My lady, I have never seen such beauty grace these grounds until I met you." He smoothly murmured as he looked at her with his dark blue eyes.  
  
Arielle fought to keep from rolling her eyes as she got out of his grip and placed her hands indignantly on her slender hips. "And what, perchance, do you want now Galadorn?" she replied as she stepped away from him, trying to signal to him that she wished to be alone.  
  
Galadorn did not take the hint, but instead shuffled closer and lifted her chin. "Why do you fight what is meant to be my sweet rose" he said as he inched closer towards her face.  
  
Arielle glared at him in exasperation. She had always gently let him down but she could no longer endure his company. "For the nth time, milord, there is nothing between us. There will never be anything between us. We have nothing in common, I do not even want to marry and you and I would be much happier if you set your sights on someone else." Arielle finished speaking and looked at him expectantly. Galadorn's face was deathly pale as he stared at her speechless. "Never mind. I must go now. Please excuse me Galadorn." She said as she pushed past him and went back into the ballroom. Great she silently cursed. Galadorn has ruined my mood and now I cannot bear to sit through the whole night and have him chase me like some kind of animal. Arielle quickly went down wide sweeping stairs and disappeared into the trees. 


End file.
